kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Haru (Paradius)
is one of the main villains of Paradius: A Hero's Tale, and one of the main Zi-O Riders. The reincarnation of an evil villain named Ray, also known as , he was reincarnated into the demonic overlord, Later after Recovering his Ture Self and becoming good he gains the Ability to EM Wave Change into Phantom Ace Thanks to his man Made Wizard Phantom '''and is the love interest of Kazumi. Historyn Beginnings, and Attack on the Crystal Planet Haru Was Originally Called Ray in his past life he was the Son of the original Ruler Of the Bad End Kingdom Parriot, he Originally was Rescued form his father by the moon Goddess [ Kazumi ] to stay with her at the star Place, the two became fast friends and lived together in peace Till one day Darknest the leader of the Noraiders attacked, he hid himself while his friend battled the Evil Overload, Ultimately she was successful in defeating Darknest but at the cost of her life as she was dieing he cried beging his friend not to die but she passed with him in her arms, his father and Darknest courrped him taking advantage of his sadness, years later while serving his father he developed Feelings for Bad End Happy and Spoke out against his Father's wish's to use the Bad End Precure's and Brought them back to life after there Deaths, later on he Attacked a Crystal Planet Belonging to Pallad and drove it to the blink of Death after killing The Prince's Family and Brainwashing him. Arrival on Earth, Ex-Aid's Encounter, and Lazer's Death On The Request of Bad End Beauty, Haru Then launchings a full Scale invasion of Earth, Thinking Takeing over earth will be a easy Task Him and Bad End Happy Sent there Bugster Minion To Lay waste to Everything in Sight but After Takeru Transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid They Realized They need to Rethink there plans and Retreated. Later on after Jake Joined the battle he Sent Another Bugster and Bad End Peace to face them, after seeing Brave and Ex-Aid worked together to Defeat Them he Orders Bad End Peace to Retreat, Angery That Two Kamen Riders are Around He Sends Bad End March to Handle the Task in killing Them, On his Orders March Begain to destroy the City as The Two Riders Show up she easly Defeat's Them With Her Wind powers Please by this he Orders Pallad to aid her in Bruning the City to Ash but was Stopped and Defeat by Kamen Rider Snipe Shay and the Two Retreats, After Three Repated Failers He then Sends Bad end Sunny Eliminate every human in the City with the aid of the Motorus Bugster, Realizing that They are Outmatched by Sunny's Speed and power Takeru Join Forces with Marcus to Even the playing field after a butal Race They Defeated Sunny who vows Vengeance and leaves. One Night Haru sends Bad End Beauty to freeze the city along with the Enmey the plan nearly Succeeded if it hadn't been For Yugo and Ellen appering in the nick of time forcing the bad End to Retreat as Christmas approchs Haru decided to take matters into his own hands despite Bad End Happy's objection after sending the Salty Buster as a deverson He attacks Ex-Aid in a extremely Butal one on one battle but was unlimitedly defeated by the teams combine might and Retreats vowing to kill them all. As New Year's passed the Battles Against him and the Bad End Cure's grows more Butal but near side Caved in, One day For his Master plan to take Root Haru Challenge's Marcus to a one on one Battle to the Death both warriors fought Strong but Haru's Dark powers proved to be to Much for Marcus and kill's him Resulting in a Game Over for him, Takeru and his Team was informed of the event and mouds for there falling Ally and Vows to Advenge him. meanwhile Haru Takes out a Mysterious black and Green Gashat decaring it was the seed to his Future. Game of Life; enter the Dragonborn; dawn of the Final Battle As the Battles Rage on and after the death of Marcus Haru Reveals his Master plan Kamen Rider Chronicles A dangerous game of Fate with him and the Bad End Cure's as the bosses, on the Eve of the start of the Horrorflying game Bad End Peace informs him that everything was in place and gives him word of Pallad acting on his own Going after Aelita and facing off Against Miyoko and taking the Gashat Gear Dual form Pallad this doesn't worry him at first and the Game starts Resulting in a lot of deaths later on in the Fall Months and Pallads defeat and Rebrith During the Tournament after Butaly Injuring his Opponet in the first Round And Launching a Sirprised Attack on Takeru which got him kicked out and Later Returned after coming back he Faced Pallad in a one on one battle He was overpowered by Pallad's new strength but Unlimitedly defeats him then leaves after Calling him " Weak" much to Miyoko's Anger. Haru ( Ray ) saw fit to End Pallad's Numbeous times Much to Miyoko's anger and Faced him to defeat him once and For all but Haru went against the Rules to save his full power for a later time, Later on After Marcus Revivial the team was together again now with Pallad Joining them as well as the rest of the Dragon star Precure Aiding the Team Haru Vowing to Kill them All At the Battle Royal and Revived his true goal destroying the Earth and Reviving The Bad End Home world, later on He kills his Father and Steals his power before leaving for the Battle Royal. Finale: Fall of Cronus, and Death? As the Battle Royal Got underway Haru Battled Multiple Opponent's with ease as Miyoko and Takeru Entered the Action They both agreed to Face Haru Together but Miyoko had Multiple Opponent's facing her so her Brother had to face the Demon Alone, Both warriors Fought with All there Might but with the power of Chronos on Haru's it was beginning to overpower Ex-Aid as he went for the Final blow. Takeru Lands a powerful punch to the Buggle Driver Damaging it Greatly stripping Haru of his Time powers but this didn't stop him form trying to kill Takeru. The Two Warriors went at it with there Weapons but Takeru's pure power not only overpowered Haru's Darkness but weakings him greatly as they both launched there Finishers resulting in a huge Explosion as the Smoke Cleared Takeru was still Standing and Chronicles was over, after the Event was over Haru ( Ray ) was sent into a prison where he Could't do anymore harm and later died trying to escape. Rise Of The Demonic Overlord and Rebrith and Attack of Another Build Year's past since his defeat and Death but his anger and haterd Reincarnated him into a new form and Renamed himself Haru, after Returning to the Bad End Kingdom at Frist The Bad End Cure's didn't know who he was at Frist but Bad End Happy sees her Husband's soul in Haru and knows it's him Over joyed that he's Returned the Cure's Reveled they Escaped Capture and was in hiding the whole Time pleased with the news Haru announced it was time to get back to work and with his new powers as a time Jacker in tow he gives Bad End Peace a Another Ride Watch And Sends her back to 2017 To Find a suitable Warrior to aid there cause, While playing a Game of Basketball with his Friends a Young boy was about to get hit by a fast approaching car and was saved by the Evil Cure to tricked him into making a contract with her Transforming him into Another Build Robbing Phillip of his powers during Another Builds Rampage in 2018 Daisuke and Evol and defeated the Monster only to Discover they Need the powers of Kamen Rider Build to defeat the beast, after obtaining the Ride Watch the duo travels back to 2017 to Face Another Build for the Final Time While Bad End peace and Haru was watching near by after seeing Daisuke Transforming into Kamen Rider Zi-O then Summoning the Build Armor Bad End Peace suggest She Will kill them both but Haru told her not to That he wanted to see where this goes after witnessing Another Build's Defeat Haru Decide's to Test Daisuke Further and Him and Bad End Peace Retreats. Testing The Opponet and Another Ex-Aid Deciding That the next battle needs a logical Apporch Haru Sends Bad End Beauty To 2016 to Find there next Another Rider After finding Ira she tricks him into Becoming Another Ex-Aid Robbing Takeru of his powers leaving him Weakened and Extremely I'll Under the Care of Ruru who informs Daisuke, Ami, Evol and Retatsu and immdentaly Looks for the Monstrous Rider who then attacks them Daisuke and Evol assumed The Build and Drive Armors and brefly Defeats Another Ex-Aid but the Victroy was short lived as Bad End Beauty Reactivate's the Another Ride Watch Resulting Ira turning back into Another Ex-Aid and escaping, Evol later Gose back to 2016 to Slow down Another Ex-Aid while Daisuke aquire's the Ex-Aid Ride Watch, After doing so Daisuke perpares to head to 2016 but is stopped by a Time Maijn polted by Bad End March after a short battle Bad End March was Defeated and Escapes, Meanwhile back in 2016 after witnessing Zi-O Transforming into the Ex-Aid Armor Bad End Beauty sends a Report to Haru of the data she collected the Retreats after Another Ex-Aid was Defeated. The Mystery of the Shooting Star After Reviewing Bad End Beauty's data Haru figure's it was time to take matters into his own hands as he Travels back to 2011 to personally Search for his next Victim, there he comes Across a boy watching a fight between Kamen Rider Fourze ( Yuto ) and the scropion zodarts during the fight Haru stops Time around the boy and Forcefully Truns him into Another Fourze Taking away Yuto's powers Leading Daisuke and Evol to travel to Ichigozaka Middle school for the Fourze Ride Watch and Obtained it form Yuto's Classmates while leaving the School Another Fourze Attacks the group while Haru Watch's form close by During the battle Evol uses the Build Ride Watch to become Kamen Rider Geiz Build Armor and fights back forcing Another Fourze to Retreat's later on as Daisuke and Evol Travels back to 2011 to Face off Against Another Fourze for one last Time during the Battle Bad End Happy Appears to watch the fight along side Haru but the Couple Retreats after Daisuke uses the Fourze Armor. The Faiz Case On Haru's Orders Bad End March Travals back to 2003 and finds a perfect Victim to trun into a Another Rider a Young boy who was being Builled and Encourage's the boy to Fight back an crush anyone who gets in his way before Transforming the Boy into Another Faiz Robbing Reiji of his Ability to Transform into Kamen Rider Faiz later on After Obtaining The Faiz Ride Watch form Reiji Daisuke gives it to Evol and heads back to 2003 and Destroys Another Faiz much to Bad End March's Annoyince. Magical Nightmare and Wizard's power On Christmas Eve during a performance a boy ( who looks like Ira ) was having problem's with his Magic act and was in complete shock to see Haru Stopping time. He promise the boy he turn him into the Greatest Magician who ever lived and Transforms the boy into Another Wizard Robbing Ryoken the real Kamen Rider Wizard of his power, later on Haru gives the Command over Another Wizard to Bad End Sunny who informs the boy he must be Ruthless and encounters Evol and the the two clash only for Another Wizard to escape, later on after Obtaining The Wizard Ride Watch form Ryoken's partner Akira Evol Travals back to 2012 while Daisuke helps get the confused Akira to safety and fights Another Wizard as Kamen Rider Geiz Wizard Armor and Defeats the Another Rider Angering Bad End Sunny who then leaves. Another OOOs Gambit And Making Himself Known Back in the Bad End Kingdom Haru calls for a meeting about the progress against the Enmey and becomes Displeased about the answers he got, Bad End Happy the suggest using a unwilling idiot for his next plan accepting the idea Haru travals back to 2010 and Transforms Captain N into Another OOOs but N was confused against in the Battle Against Daisuke but manges to Defeat him due to Daisuke Not having the OOOs Ride Watch which please's Haru, later on During the Remach seeing Zi-O Transforming into the OOOs Armor And Defeating Another OOOs, Haru Makes Himself Known to Daisuke and vows to kill him before Leaving The Another Gaim Mystery A week Before Thanksgiving Haru dispatch's Bad End Happy to 2013 to Convince Springfield prison's own Sideshow Bob to Join there cause for his Freedom form Jail which Bob ultimately Agrees as Bad End Happy Transforms the Jail Bird into Another Gaim Taking away Kaito powers form him and starts Kidnapping dance Groups during the Thanksgiving Festival, On Haru's command Another Gaim attacks the 2018 Festival and is brefly stopped by Zi-O and Salior Mercury later that night Bad End Peace and Happy informs Haru the time for him to become Oma Zi-O draws near Which please's him, and wasn't bothered by the fact Another Gaim was Defeated by Kamen Rider Zi-O Gaim Armor. Angering a Pokemon Ranger and Another Ghost On The Eve of Thanksgiving day 2015 Haru sent Bad End Happy and Bad End Beauty before Captain N and Tricks him into accepting The Powers of Kamen Rider Ghost Resulting N becoming Another Ghost and Casuing Ned the Original Kamen Rider Ghost and Casuing to Fall Victim to the sickness which Greatly upsets Ned's Girlfriend Akina after learning who was Responsible for this Akina confornts Haru who angers her then Escapes but later is upset that Another Ghost was Defeated by Kamen Rider Zi-O Ghost Armor. Oma Zi-O's Awaking as Christmas Draws near Haru becomes greatly inraged by all the failures his side has Suffered Bad End Peace trys to clam him but with no Adval, Beauty then blames the Pawns they been sending to Fight Daisuke and his team, March Suggest They just kill them all and get it over with but Haru Forbid it saying it wasn't the right time Realizing that he needs to Take in someone's power Haru Then Fights Captain N in a Battle to the Death during the Battle N trys to steal Haru's powers but Unleashed Oma Zi-O in the Process. Haru then Thanks N for his Stupidity then Leaves, Meanwhile back in the Bad End Kingdom The Bad End Cure's Rejoice in Haru becoming Oma Zi-O. Bad End Beauty's Betaryal Days Before The Forfill Your Destiny III Haru and Bad End Happy Planned To Use The Another Ryuga Ride watch Haru calls Beauty for this Task but later suggest to use the watch on Pallad Greatly upsetting Beauty who Refued to Carry out his orders Haru Turns into Oma ZI-O and Trys to Arrest her with Peace, Beauty Trys to get her Feelings though to him but Haru Refued to hear her out and Shatters her Crystal after learning that She fused with Miyoko Haru and Happy Decars her a Tartior and Peace takes the roll of Haru's sister. 'Reaching Final Pefection ' Months as Pasted as Haru Launched countless Attacks on Daisuke and Ally's after Recovering form the Forfill your Destiny Match After Badly Injuring Shay in the Tournament and being Injured by Woz, later bady Injuring Satoru With his Another Kikai attack, Haru did sided with Kazumi and Daisuke to battle the Evil Rider Fuzor but that lasted about two Minutes tops till Haru tried to cut the power to there base but Failed. During those months Haru Revived Queen Mirage and merge her soul with Bad End Happy, and Brainwashing Hosshiwa before hand and Reviving the Heartcatch Precure's enemy the Dark Cure Haru's army Grows stronger he later gained the Ability to make monsters using the method's Past Precure Villain's used after Asorbing there power, having been Upset with Aiwarn and her Ally's failers to Recover the Star Princess's pens On Bad End Happy's Suggestion Haru adds Lila Rossi AkA the Master of illusion's Volpina, he successfully brainwashed Volpina into believing that she loves him. Haru takes over Pairs to use as his base while transforming the Earth into the world of which what he and his Ally's want, During That day Kazumi and Subaru appeared trying to take Pairs back, Volpina fight's off Subaru on Haru's Orders while him and Bad End Happy attempts to Brainwash Kazumi with a Akuma but was stopped By Subaru and Mega by Ripping off his arm inraging him. Later on Haru Unleased Monster Blood onto the Base in a Attempted to get Rid of everyone, The ooz nearly Successfully Captured Kazumi Not untill her friend Subaru and his Girlfriend Setsuna interfered, Kazumi Barely Escaped the ooze while Subaru was fighting Against Volpina, But Haru escaped knowing the effect of the attack would hit Kazumi. One days his Ai minions Bit and Boot where Transferring some sadness Energy into liquid form when the Tube cracked and got onto Haru before he could Destroy them his body Undergoed a Evolution, Shocking Bad End Happy and Increasing her love for him in the process. '''Virgo Star Pen, Reveling Himself After Learning That Kappard went off on his Own Haru became deeply displeased even more so after he witness Kazumi defeat him and Yuto claiming the Virgo Star Princess Pen as a Result he sends Volpina to Retrieve him after he was bought back there was a Bierf argument after which Volpina had to claim him down. Days later, As Daisuke, Kazumi, Ami and Subaru Inferated his kingdom to Get information about his master plan form Kappard, Haru Captured them all and Forced them into a Arena where he kept himself hiding at First but Reveled himself after Kazumi and Daisuke demand him to, he Unleashed The Needle Nakewameke and Another Kabuto onto them after They escaped Haru Smirked seeing them run. Getting into Kazumi's Dreams As a attempted to Find Out who the Moon Goddess's is On Volpina's suggestion Haru Gose into Kazumi's Dreams Thanks to Volpina, Haru immdentaly gose looking for what he is looking for but was cought by Kazumi but He tells her that she has no power in her dreams as her dark self has fallen for him and was helping him, Haru finds something but as he was about to uncover the Identity of the moon Goddess Daisuke interfead by stopping time and Allowing Kazumi to push him and her Dark self out of her Dreams of which afterwards she was Shaking up by this, even though he didn't find out what he wanted Haru gained Kazumi's dark Self and have her Merged with Bad End Happy, Queen Mirage and Volpina powering them up. Evolving Bad End Happy, The Gemini Star Pen and the Truth of Blue Home world. When the Enemy tried to Hurt those he cares about, Haru Mange to Heal Bad End March by healing her, as for Bad End Happy he injects her with a Dark Ride watch into her infusing her with the powers of Ami's old Enemy Black Lady causing her to Evolve into her making her the New Black Lady. As Kazumi, Yuto, Mao, Hikaru, Parad and Lala Arrive to Mao's home world Planet Rainbow they soon see the the planets landscape a barring Wasteland Upsetting Mao and Angering Yuto in the process, Haru sends Aiwarn and Her buter to Capture Yuto and Fuwa and Retrieve the Gemini Sstar pen, Her Butler failed in his task and Retreats while Aiwarn almost Successfully Captured Yuto till Parad and Kazumi got to him in time which lead Kazumi to getting the Aires Pen form Aiwarn untill on Haru's orders Volpina appers Slamming Kazumi into the cave and Escaping with Aiwarn and the Aires Pen, Haru then appers telling the group he was the one who caused the people of Planet Rainbow to turn to stone and Injures Yuto before Vanishing. Later Aiwan was punshed by Bad End Happy, Haru then Assures Volpina that there master plan will soon be complete. Final Battle and defeat. with Everything he needed to excute his plan Haru hacks every TV station in the world decairing his invasion, the next evening as the final battle begun Haru was ultimately going to use his time Traveling warship to head to the day time begain and his drones attacked the earth. but Daisuke and Kazumi rushed in to stop him, while Kazumi held off Bad End Happy and Cyprine, Daisuke and him chased which damage the time travel function on the ship sending both boys to the day time begain, they noticed a glowing orb and they proceed to fight over it till they Realize there was only one way to settle there duel, the orb transports them to the 30th century to begain there final Battle Grand Zi-O Vs Oma Zi-O which ending with Haru being defeated by the all Twenty time Break. Later on he was tried by the Star princess's and Sentence him and his family to Serve Kazumi and her family much to his anger. Regaining his Ture Self. A month Gose by, one day he was shopping with Kazumi and it got off to a Rough start he terrorized the other costumers and slapped Kazumi and pulled her to the back of the store. Later on after he was bought to Planet rainbow by Yuto he gets knocked out by For bring up of what happened to her Planet, long afterwas he Revels the identity of his parnter to Kazumi and tells her what happened in her past life, During Independents day Haru and Kazumi got into it he was trying to force information out of Kazumi which Resulted in him kissing her, this Sparks there long lost memories to Return after learning the past he could have blamed Kazumi but he didn't and decided to stay on Earth. Nightmare's and new love. as the start of his new life he gives up his powers of Oma Zi-O to Daisuke in favor of finding his own power, one day while sleeping he was having nightmares which didn't seem out of the ordinary at first but they grew wrose this forces Kazumi and Volpina to team up to find the cause they find his younger self crying learning Darknest was the cause. Later on, he Eventually confeses his love for Kazumi. Design Appearance Haru is a seemingly young boy with blond hair and orange and red highlights. He wears a blue long-sleeved shirt with a red tie and a white blazer with yellow accents, plus a large red star on his collar, orange pants with yellow and blue accents, a pink belt with silver and blue details, and yellow-white shoes with pink trim and stars. In his Final Form Haru Resemble's a Young Teen with Yellow eyes, his Hair is shoulder length and is black with yellow tops Purple Bang's with Pink Highlights. He wears a Light Purple Formal Shirt With a black Handkerchief Tie, Vest, pants and cape he also wears Two light purple ear Rings. Personally Haru's Personally Undergoed Three Evolution's with each form he Takes. As Ray ( Incomplete Form ) : In this form he's To Cocky for his own good and Makes Mistakes and is overconfidend about himself Which lead to his down fall the first time. As Haru ( Second Stage ) : In this form hes no longer Overconfidend but he gets inraged Very easly as seen when he Turns on Bad End Beauty and almost kills her and when Kazumi mooks him and his plans or when his Minions mess up Badly. Final Form: In his Perfect Form Haru no longer has the Weakness his two other forms had he takes on a Gentleman like Personally and dose not get angered Easy. Powers And Abilites ' Another Rider Creation [ formally ]: Haru can inject a Another Ride watch into his Victim's transforming them into Another Riders. Time Contro [ formally ]l: he can Stop and Restart time at will either to Mess up Enemy's or to help his Ally's escape. Teleportation: In his Final form Haru can Create portal's to come and go as he sees fit and to Transport Ally's Power Boosting: Haru can Boost his Ally's powers when this is in Effect his Ally's are Shrounded by a Dark Aura. Healing: he can heal his Ally's without touching them. Brainwashing [ formally ] : Haru can place someone under his control and Alter there memories to what ever he sees fit. ￼Mirror Creation: Haru can Create Mirrors to spy on his Enemy's or Target's Wepaon Creaton [ formally ] : Haru can Create Wepons as Oma Zi-O to aid him in Battle's Multiverse access [ formally ] : due to having Mizu's brother inside him in the past Haru can gain access to other Universe's and steal anything he wants form there Monster Creation [ formally ] : Haru can use different Summoning Methods to create Monsters the way past Precure Villain's use to Akuma Control [ formally ] : Haru can use Akumas to transform Victims into Villain's by injecting them into the Victims heart and will have full control over them. ￼￼'New Ability's EM Wave Change: Together with this Wizard Phantom, Haru can EM Wave Change into Phantom Ace. Element Control: Thanks to a special pendent and pen Kazumi gave him he can draw symbols depining of what Element he wants to use. Jet Engine Cannon/ Sword: Phantom Ace's personal Weapon it discharges power blast of Engery dealing tons of Damage, it can also fire Exposive Projectiles, and the blade on top can be removed and use as a sword. shoulder Wings: The wings on the Armors shoulders can also be used as blades besides being used for flying at high enough speeds it can cut anything. Poxmenty Bombs: Bombs that can be denated by a press of a button, damage's all Enemys within it's poxmenty. ￼'Weakness.' Darknest: Haru now that he's regain his Ture self he is tramatized by Darknest for what he did in the past. Relationships Bad End Precure's Bad End Happy: Haru's wife they both are just the same curl and heartless willing to Destroy anyone in there way but overall They both love Each other. Bad End Beauty: Haru's Formal older sister they are just alike Cold and they both think logically, after Turning on Haru and Fusing with Miyoko they are now Enemy's but now after learning he was being Controlled they rebecame siblings. Bad End Peace: Haru's now Elder Other sister just Like Happy Peace cares about Haru Bad End Sunny: Haru's second other Sister. Bad End March: Haru's Third other sister and there Medic. Queen Mirage [ Cyprine Ptilol ] :Haru's loyal wife now Merged with Bad End Happy Rivived form what Evil Cure Mirage had left, Queen Mirage fallows his orders without question and is Extremely loyal to him. Lila Rossi/ Volpina: Haru Brainwashed Lila to serve him and made her believe she loves him of Which she is now forever believes, Volpina's loytaly to him is Extreme she won't betray him. She cares only for him and his beliefs. Hosshiwa: She was Brainwashed to believe she's Haru's sister and Forever Believe's that as she serves him. Kazumi: Formal Enemy's at first they wanted to Destroy each other but later discovered they where friend's in there past lives and now they protect Each other and now are in love. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Kamen Rider Paradius